My Guardian
by Paine Falis
Summary: On a rainy day, Scar has been sighted, and Hawkeye has volunteered to protect the Elrics. Scar corners them, and its up to Hawkeye to throw her life on the line for the brothers.
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: I do not own FMA._

_read and review please! _

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Edward Elric opened his eyes, and saw his little brother playing with kittens he had rescued from the rain outside. Ed got up and stretched,"Al, for the hundreth time, you can't keep them, and if you play with them long enough, they're going to start following you."

"But brother! I just can't leave them outside. I promise to take care of them!" pleaded Al.

"No. But, I guess you can keep them till the rain stops..." Ed said while scratching his head.

Al jumped up from where he was sitting,"Oh, thank you brother! I'll feed them and keep them warm, and-"

"Once the rain stops, you can take them to the pound."

Al let go of his brother,"They deserve better than that! What if I ask Lieutenant Hawkeye to keep them?"

"Al, she already has a dog, I don't think that she wants more animals."

"How do you know?"

"...I'm going to go take a shower..."

Ed got up from the bed, and walked to the bathroom, and started the water. He got in and stood underneath the water, only to feel ice cold water run down his body.

"AHHHH!"

Al got up and ran to the restroom,"Brother! Are you ok!"

"Why the hell is the damn water freezing cold!" yelled Ed while grabbing a towel.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that the rain had caused blackouts, and this place doesn't have a water heater..."

"Dammit."

Ed kicked Al out, and filled the tub up with the ice cold water, clapped his hands, and made the water nice and hot. Ed got in and tried to relax, he quietly said,"I have a feeling today is not going to be a good day."

After his bath, Ed was walking to Roy Mustangs office. Ed dragged Al to the pound, and made him leave the kittens there. Ever since then, Al hadn't spoken to Ed, and just quietly pouted behind him.

Roy was standing outside under an umbrella waiting for Ed, when Hawkeye appeared behind him,"Sir, more reports of Scar have been sent in."

"I hope Fullmetal gets here soon."

Just then, Ed and Al opened the gates, and walked in. Roy pulled Ed into the building and to his office. He took off his raincoat and sat,"Ed, we're going to have to assign some body guards to you."

Hawkeye opened a file,"Several witnesses have spotted Scar wondering around Central, and the only alchemists in town are..."

"Me, you, and Armstrong." finished Roy.

Ed sat down and looked at Al. Al looked back,"Brother, I think we should be careful... maybe we should just stay in the apartments until he leaves..."

"That would be the best. Especially since you're no longer in the armor Al. You're much more vunerable now." sighed Hawkeye.

Ed sighed and put his head in his hands,"Who are the body guards?"

"Armstrong is busy guarding the Fuher, and Ross and her partner are in the East...Havoc and the others are away on an assignment... and I can't leave the office..." said Mustang.

Hawkeye put the file down,"I'll do it."

"But..." Mustang was about to argue with her, but then he realized that she would be the best bet for keeping the Elrics safe for now. He sighed,"Alright. Hawkeye will guard you for a while. Be on your best behavior."

Ed smiled and walked out with the others.

Mustang looked outside and saw them entering the militarys car. He shut the blinds, and opened a bottle of whiskey, and began to drink away his worry.


	2. Chapter 2

CH 2

Hawkeye drove them back to their apartments in which they were staying. Ed and Al tried to clean up their mess, but Hawkeye paid no attention to it. She looked outside and down in the alleys. She couldn't let something happen to these boys, since they've already been through so much.

They had talked, tried to teach Hawkeye the basics of alchemy, and she taught them how to hold a gun, in return. Ed and Al talked to each other, while Hawkeye still looked out the window. She was growing bored of nothing happening outside, until she saw Scar walking very slowly.

She jumped up, and ran to the door,"Boys, I need you both to stay inside, and don't try anything!"

"Scars outside isn't he?" Ed asked with a little concern.

"Yes."

"But, Lieutenant, you can't go outside either. What if something happens?" asked Al.

Hawkeye sighed,"Thats just a risk I'll have to take." and she ran outside.

She stayed her distance, and yelled,"Freeze!!!"

Scar turned around,"The Lieutenant who protects the Flame Alchemist...Go away, I don't want to hurt you."

Scar began to walk away, but Hawkeye couldn't a danger like him continue to walk the streets. She did what she could and fired a bullet at him. Ed and Al heard the gunshot and ran to the window, and saw Hawkeye fighting Scar. Scar tried to punch her, but she ducked, and swept her feet, knocking him to the ground. He got up with amazing speed, and threw a kick at her, she barely got a chance to block it, but she did, only she had fallen. Scar readied his alchemy arm, and he thrusted it towards Hawkeye. She did a backflip and got off the ground.

She was getting tired. She wasn't used to fighting someone like Scar. She backed up as Scar slowly came closer,"I told you that I didn't want to hurt you. Now you must go with the hands of God."

He caught her off guard and with his non-alchemy and, he grabbed her by her throat. He began to choke her with his large hand, she struggled and could feel her strength leaving her body, she began to see darkness surrounding Scar. She pushed her head back against the wall, and kicked him in his stomach, she fell to the ground, while Scar backed up holding his stomach.

She tried to get up but she couldn't move her body. She heard footsteps, and saw Ed and Al.

Ed clapped his hands, and pulled his lancet from the ground, and began to thrust it towards Scar. Scar jumped back, and looked at the three. He sighed, and ran off. Al helped Hawkeye up, and she walked towards Ed,"Head back inside. I need to report to the Colonel."

"You were almost killed and you still want to report in to that bastard?!" yelled Ed.

She sighed,"It doesn't matter. Its the duty of a soilder."

"But, Lieutenant! You can't say that your life is useless?" asked Al.

"I didn't say that. But its my duty, to put my life on the line for you boys."

"Thats one bullshited lie! The military shouldn't risk their own soldiers lives for anyone."

"That may be true, but its what we have to. And I will not let anyone hurt you boys on my watch. Now please do as I say and stay inside!"

With that Riza ran off to the direction of HQ. Ed silently cursed, and grabbed Al's collar, pulling him inside. Scar saw them enter their apartments, and saw the Lieutenant running back to their HQ. He wondered for a minute whether he should use this opportunity to kill off the Elrics, or should he follow the Lieutenant, and stop her from reporting in possibly bringing in more soldiers to guard them. Scar silently pondered this, and sighed. He stood up and ran after Riza.

Ed was looking out the window waiting for Hawkeyes return, when he saw Scar again, only he was running after Hawkeye.

"Shit! Al stay inside!"

"What brother, whats going-"

"Dammit Al, just stay inside!" Ed yelled while grabbing his jacket, and ran outside.

Riza slowed down her running, as she could hear footsteps coming from behind her. They sounded heavy, and at the same time agile. Riza stopped completely, and listened for more noises. She heard someone running faster, and ducked just in time before Scar had blown her head off with his arm. Regaining her balance, she shot her pistol, missing Scar. Cursing, Riza stood up, aiming her pistols, keeping then steady on her adversary. Scar knew that they both of them were staring death in the eye. She knew she couldn't beat Scar, he was just to fast for her to keep up with, and Scar knew that she wouldn't miss shooting either of her bullets. He knew he was lucky when he managed to avoid her one shot. If he hadn't he would probably be dead right now.

Ed managed to catch up with them, seeing them both glaring at each other with dead, cold, emotionless eyes. He was about to run up to her, when he saw both of them shoot him menacing glances telling him to stay back. Ed didn't know what to do. If he tried to help Riza, she might get killed, or vise versa. But he just couldn't just stand there watching the tense battle that was about to take place. Al grabbed Ed's shoulder, causing him to jump a little bit.

"Brother! Why are you watching? The Lieutenant might get killed!!"

"Shut up Al. They don't want me interfering. I think they both want us to stay out of it."

"But..."

Before Ed could answer, Riza shot another bullet, and they heard Scars transmutation go off. Dust and smoke blew towards Ed and Al, not allowing them to see what happened...and the sound of blood could faintly be heard dripping...


End file.
